Once were Warriors
by AvengingStar
Summary: Here is more of a great story, ALL about Loren and Elfangor the greates couple in the world and not your average love story.
1. Loren's stories

Before Tobias...

The sound of the keyboard under my fingers always makes me think back to why I am writing. I am writing to warn of the yeerks I know someday they will come and try to kill me and use those I love as slaved so I wrote the series Animorphs to show people how to fight, with help I wrote the Hork-Bajir Chronicles to show how it all began. 

The Ellimist and Visser were truth and hope in showing weakness of even the seemingly invincible.

As for the Andalite Chronicles well that much is true, I lived and breathed that and deal with it's evidence everyday. Not that I regret it, yet I live with this sense of foreboding, waiting, watching...

I looked into the living room, my husband was reading. He looked content, at peace for once for we can never relax. As I said they are coming, they will try to find us. His large muscular frame and beautiful eyes were just a scientific illusion, real but not his. It is a pity I can't tell him what I am doing, sometimes he wonders why I ask him things about Andalites and Yeerks, but I haven't told him. To ensure all of this I even took a pen name: K.A. Applegate. 

Some would believe, others wouldn't still this was the only way with taking a one-way trip to the nut house. There are times though when I think I will end up there anyway, every night I see that same laughing being that created the time matrix. When I started the last book that same being came to me in my dreams again only this time all he said was 'So be it.' Maybe someday it will happen, and my child that I am hopefully carrying _will_ fight. Who knows? The laughing face, powerful being.

FLASH! 

Like a vision crosses in front of my eyes, a car accident with Alan's yellow Mustang. 

FLASH!

Maybe I should tell him I think that I'm pregnant? I will tomorrow after my doctor's appointment. If there is a tomorrow, the sense of ending, waiting final collapse is heavier then ever now. Instinct makes me look at my husband again. Seeing my face he get's up and walks toward me as I finished the last of my series and closed the thick binder, my work is done. 

He stands behind me and gently rests his hands on my shoulders, then kneels down behind me and rest his head on my shoulder. 

I knew he was uncomfortable, but he never complained. Just like he never complained when I was angry, or he was in pain, lonely, sick or cold. Never complaining, just dealing.

"Loren are you okay?" He whispered softly. 

I just shook my head, as he turned my desk chair around so I could face him.Wrapping my arms around his neck, breathing deeply his cologne, his scent remembering everything in case... Don't think like that!

"Oh, Elfangor... I am so scared, so scared." I managed between sobs. "I just have this feeling.. a feeling that it's not over, were not done. And the Visser, Earth..."

He pulled away, just far enough to look at my eyes. Just far enough for him to see my fear. I knew there was something I wanted to tell him and needed to and a few minutes ago I was going to, but now I just couldn't remember anymore. It didn't matter now, all that mattered was living. For just a second my reflection was in his eyes, until he blinked and it was gone even though I had not moved nor he. 

FLASH!

The face in front of me is not that of Alan Fangor, but of an older Elfangor against a background of stars on a ships bridge. He is looking in my direction almost seeing right thought me.

FLASH!

Tears now falling freely from my face he picks me up and carries me toward our room. I grip his neck tighter, holding on tight, hopefully tight enough that he will never leave. Before he turns into the hallway the picture of us on our wedding day, of us together forever. Another thought plays in my mind how fate is tempted by words like never and forever.

"I love you Elfangor..." I whisper.

"I love you and I won't ever leave by my choice, by my honor I swear this..." He set me down on the bed and I snuggled down beside him. We would have tomorrow, maybe...

He shut out the light.

Later that night...

The book of Loren's writings disappeared, stolen by that same laughing being the Ellimist. It wouldn't be until later after she the accident and her son grew up that she would learn how close to the truth she really was. And the truth about her dear Elfangor, great war-prince and figment of her imagination...


	2. Elfangor's side

I watched her write. It's funny she thinks I don't know what she's doing, silly female, yet I cannot blame her for doing it. She's so beautiful. The way she looks when she's trying to remember some small detail, or creating this complex battle. That's all well and good. I think it's better that she write, let the crazy leave her through her words. Let it live in me till I die.

She looks so tense, eyes staring off into a void of nothingness. I worry for her.

"Loren…." I said her name she didn't even hear me. Setting down the book I was reading I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. I felt her lean back to be close so I knelt down beside her resting my head on her shoulders. That golden hair of hers always made me smile. 

"Loren are you okay?" I was trying to be brave, sound tough, like I actually wasn't the failure I felt I was, but my voice only came out as a whisper. I couldn't see her face as she shook her head so I turned her chair around.

"Oh Elfangor… I'm so scared, so scared. I just have this feeling...a feeling that it's not over, were not done. And the Visser, Earth…"

Now I was looking into those beautiful blue eyes and all I saw was fear. She hugged me; I could feel her trembling in my arms. Humans like to be held at times like these…Humans like to touch, I myself have grown accustom to this strange habit, but there are times when Loren touches me…

I had to slap myself mentally… Humans have such strange instincts. Her this close made me want her closer. Human or not that would never change… Carefully I picked her up and began to carry her to our room. I wish she wouldn't cry like that, I feel so helpless. I feel as if I am watching her heart break bit by bit. We passed our wedding picture and I felt Loren's arms tighten around my neck.

"I love you Elfangor…" She whispers sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you and I won't ever leave. I set her down on the bed next to me. Then sat on the edge for a few moments before shutting out the light. I felt her snuggling up to me and… and she bit me! Not hard of course but playful, reaching around I tickled her, she laughed. It was the first time she had laughed in days and in the faint glow of the darkness I saw her smile.

Leaning forward she kissed me again and again until I accidentally slid off. To this there were peels of laughter to which even I had to join in. Several seconds later Loren in her night shirt jumped on top of me and begun undoing my shirt…

We made love.

The whole time I kept wishing this night would go on forever. Maybe if I stay awake it will. She's been asleep for about an hour now, head resting on my chest arms wrapped around me.

She is no fool though. We both sense something is wrong. More and more I feel drawn closer to this ever-widening void. She was right, it was only a matter of time before the Yeerks found us, and before Visser Three had his revenge.

The yeerks would never take her while I was alive; I would make sure of that. As for myself I could never be taken, never let them find out where I hid the time matrix. It's inevitable; we will only escape punishment long.

I looked at her she was sleeping soundly so I carefully slipped from the covers and threw on my pajama pants. Walking quietly I went into the kitchen and grabbed one of the beers Loren's brother had left in the fridge. God I hate that ignorant idiot.

Opening the door I sat out on the porch and looked at the stars. If only the humans knew what was going on up there. They are a race to be feared, if only they knew it. Then again I think most of them do. Believe me I've seen Loren mad and she scares me, but that might be just because she's female…

Looking down from the stars to my own driveway I looked at my car. It was our inside joke, my yellow mustang. A wedding present and reward for finally getting my driver's license, it only took my six times. That was only because I kept forgetting human 'cars' don't hover.

Tonight if you were to ask me if I was happy I'd say yes. Scared, on the run and on a planet I have no business being on, of course, but definitely happy. Loren worries, she is afraid I will regret my choice to come to Earth.

Nah, the only thing I regret is not waiting until after her meeting her brother to become a nothlit. It doesn't matter I kicked his ass once I'll do it again.

I raised the beer bottle to my lips and took the last swig. Standing up I stretched and quietly made my way back to our room. Climbing back I stopped and looked at her, her pale features glowing in the moonlight. I couldn't resist a kiss on her soft cheek.

I pulled her into my arms and whispered again that I loved her, that I'd protect her that I'd always be with her. But if we had so much time together why did I feel as if I was going to lose her..?

…………..

He finally came back. I missed him beside me, his comfort. He'll never know that I was awake, and I saw those few moments when his guard was down and he wasn't the warrior just the man I love. Tomorrow I'll tell him the good news, that I'm carrying the child we have been trying for… tomorrow…


	3. Loren's choice

I was up early. I looked at Elfangor he was still sleeping, let him sleep I thought to myself. Quietly I got dressed, pair of jeans cute Tee. Slipping into the bathroom I looked at my hair, it was hopeless… I thought for a moment a ponytail would do. I was so nervous, I couldn't wait to go and get back. I walked into the kitchen; it was small but comfy. I looked into the fridge, leftovers and more leftovers. Somewhere in there was eggs and bacon, but I changed my mind no breakfast.

"Can you help it he's the better cook." Normally when Elfangor's home he cooks, he learned how. Something about how wonderful taste was…

I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door. I stopped, something in me made me go back. Opening the door again I looked at my house, finality seemed to echo off the walls. Setting my keys on the dining room table I walked back up the stairs to where my husband slept. Sitting down on the bed I looked at him, so peaceful. I bent down and kissed him good-bye, one eye half opened and he broke into a lazy grin. "Bye baby," I whispered and a few minutes later I was on my way.

I love my truck. Elfangor had insisted that I have this huge F350. He said he didn't think human cars were very safe so I had better have something big. As he put it I "Need to be able to drive through anything and not dent the fender." Actually I think he didn't trust my driving, but driving with him was like driving with an Indy driver. He had done well as human, he has some shall we say nerdy friends but there work is bringing money so I'm not complaining. I should have expected this because he had been running computers since probably before we had them. Now where was my turn?

Fifteen minutes later I was ushered into a small doctor's office by a nurse who told me to get into one of those papery hospital gowns and took my temperature and blood pressure. By the end of a rather personal appointment I left confirming what I already knew. Elfangor and I were going to have a baby. I was so excited, so happy. I could not describe my joy at hearing this; finally this strange melding of human and Andalite was going to be a family.

I drove back to out house hoping Alan was there, but his mustang wasn't there. He must have been called into the office, something about project 'Window', according to Elfangor Bill and Steve were still having problems grasping the idea. I have plenty of errands to run anyway, might was well get busy.

It was almost five and I still wasn't home yet. I swear I mush have hit every red light and car accident in a twenty mile radius. I was supposed to be cooking dinner now. Turning down my street I was overjoyed to see the familiar yellow mustang in my driveway. Pulling in I had this creepy feeling that I couldn't shake off. Stopping my truck I pulled the keys out of the ignition and dropped them on the floorboard, when I looked up again there was this strange little man sitting on the seat next to me.

I guess my surprised, confused face must have given me away because he smile and the next instant we were standing in the blank whiteness of what looked a lot like zero-space. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered Elfangor long ago telling me about a creature that could move time and space it's self.

"Ellimist?"

YES CHILD.

His wording reminded me that if there had been no alternate universe to age me I would only be about nineteen. It was also his way of telling me he knew. He knew about the time matrix, about the Visser and Elfangor.

"You…You created the time matrix..?" I guess I stuttered.

YES WE DID. AND I HAVE COME TO FIX WHAT YOUR MEDDELING DID.

I was afraid, "Where is Elfangor?"

HE IS BACK AMONG HIS PEOPLE, DOING WHAT HE WAS BORN TO DO. YOU TOO WERE BORN TO DO SOMETHING AND YOU SHALL STILL DO IT, BUT ELFANGOR CAN NO LONGER BE WITH YOU NOW. YOU HAVE A NEW HUSBAND, A NEW LIFE WITH OUT HIM. I CAN GIVE YOU A CHOICE THOUGH?

What kind of choice could he offer me, he had taken away my life and my husband. There was nothing left for me to lose and nothing I could really gain, or so I was thinking. I shook my head for him to continue.

AS YOU KNOW YOU ARE WITH CHILD, IT WIL BE A SON NAMED OF COURSE AS YOU AND ELFANGOR CHOSE, TOBIAS. YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER ELFANGOR, RULES YOU SEE BUT IF YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER HIM YOU COULDN'T RAISE YOUR SON. SO I WILL GIVE YOU THE OPTION OF EITHER HAVING ME TAKE YOUR MEMORY, OR YOU PRETEND THAT I DID. LIVE YOUR LIFE AS IF YOU KNOW NOTHING HAS CHANGED AND I WILL ALLOW YOU TO REMAIN UNAFFECTED. THE MOMENT YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THE CHANGE I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR MEMORIES OF ALL OF THIS.

A choice that was no choice at all, tearfully I sobbed my agreement. Tears were running down my face, I closed my eyes. When I next opened my eyes I was back in my truck, crying. The child I carried was my child not this imposters… I was angry, rage for sure. I don't even know how I managed to walk into that house, but I did and I kept my mouth shut.

I walked into the living room and stood by the hall, the picture on the wall that had only this morning been of Elfangor and I on our wedding day was me and… A man named Geoffrey.

"Loren, honey is that you?" A strange voice echoed through the house.

For the past few months that has been my life, living a lie. I cooked, I cleaned did the laundry was the perfect little wife in every that a wife needed to be and Geoff was good to me. The man must have the patience of God, we were friends maybe, but I didn't love him and he knew it.

Six months later…

"AAHHHH!" I screamed. I had been in labor four fourteen hours, I was in pain and tired. Then there was Geoff trying to be helpful but I wished he would just go away. This wasn't his baby I wasn't his wife, it was my child, and I was Elfangor's wife! I screamed again. One more push the nurse the nurse told me The cry of a baby filled the room, several minutes later a baby wrapped up in a soft blue blanket was handed to me. For the first time in months I cried, what a sight we looked like. My little son Tobias and I both crying like the world was ending and I loved him already.

Tobias is now six months old and today the inevitable happened, Geoff and I had a fight. Something stupid I don't even remember what over, but I had grabbed Tobias and his baby carrier and ran out into the rain. It has been raining all day that didn't help my mood any, so when Geoff started screaming so did I. Called him many things and flaunted in his face I didn't love him, that he was never and could never be my husband.

On my way I grabbed the keys to the mustang, it had been Elfangor's car and right now I just wanted to be near him. The rain was getting worse though and looking over at Tobias maybe I should have brought the truck, it was safer. We drove and drove with no clear direction, I looked at my son he didn't deserve to be put through this and he was hungry for sure. I drove to my sister's house. She was a sweet woman but more and more her drunken bastard of a husband was beating her and she was turning to his drink. She loved me and would watch Tobias for me often enough; he would be safe there.

Turning down her street I raced into her driveway, left the car idling and took Tobias and his carrier up to the door. Vivian answered the door.

"Lore what are you doing?"

"I need you to watch Tobias for me, I'll be back in the morning."

"What's wrong? Is it Geoff?"

"Yes, listen I'll call and explain in a few hours, okay?"

"Be careful," My sister whispered. I bent down and kissed Tobias and ran back to my car.

Just as I got in I saw the familiar lights of my truck coming down the street. I peeled out and sped down the road, my truck kept pace. Apparently he was determined to find me, speed wouldn't help, maybe traffic would. I turned out into the heavy traffic and sped through a light, the truck got stopped when it turned red. I saw the light coming up it's still green, I'll make it. I was shifting into fifth gear when I heard it; the accident report would show that the clutch had locked up. I didn't care about that now all I noticed was that the light had turned yellow, I pulled the emergency break and took the keys our of the ignition. The car rolled to a stop right in the middle of the intersection, for the first time in minutes I took a breath.

I heard the truck before I saw it. A barreling trailer truck blaring it's horn because the driver knew in this terrible rain he would never be able to stop. I remembered the words of the Ellimist.

"Oh, Jesus."

The next few moments seemed to happen slowly, I watched, as the truck grew nearer slowly filling my vision. I'd be okay if I had my truck I thought ironically. As if out of my body I watched as the truck hit my car and crumpled it. Shattered glass went everywhere tearing into flesh and bone. I was feeling everything and seeing everything from every angle. And then I felt nothing.


End file.
